vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raphael Hurandel
Summary Raphael Hurandel is one of the Church's twelve Holy Knight Captains, the twelve strongest knights who wield powerful holy swords in the Church's long conflict with the mages. Raphael is infamous both within the Church and with mages due to being the holder of the record for mage kills, having killed 499 mages, with his apparent brutality having earned him his title. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Raphael Hurandel, The Terrifying Origin: I, a Demon Lord, Took a Slave Elf as my Wife, but how do I Love Her? Gender: Male Age: Over 50 Classification: Human, Holy Knight Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Anti-Magic, magic resistant armor, limited Magic Reflection (Weak magic is bounced right back by his armor), Regeneration (High-Low, can heal broken bones and damaged organs), powerful bloodlust/killing intent Attack Potency: Small Building level (Much more powerful than Zagan before he became a Demon Lord, can make a deep fissure in a stone floor) Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (The average mage/holy knight can move faster than a swift horse and Raphael is faster than them, should be somewhat comparable to Zagan and Chastel, even while heavily injured he can swing his sword faster than human perception) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class normally (Baptised armor makes holy knights comparable in strength to mages, who can easily smash stone or tear through iron with their bare hands) Small Building Class with Holy Sword (Able to easily overpower Zagan before he became a Demon Lord, a swing from his sword left a a deep fissure in stone, big enough to easily swallow something a child) Durability: At least Wall level normally (Comparable to mages thanks to baptized armor, Raphael's head survived a punch from Zagan that would have pulverized a regular mage's skull with just a broken jaw), Small Building Class against magic (Baptized armor can stop Zagan's casual attack spells) Stamina: Likely High, should be somewhat comparable to mages, who have significant superhuman levels stamina Range: Extended melee range, higher with magic negation and Flames of Purification's effects Standard Equipment: Metatron, baptized armor Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metatron:' One of the Church's 12 Holy Swords, weapons of incredible power inscribed with a special magic symbol. Holy swords chose their wielders and reject all others trying to use them for as long their wielder lives. Despite being a large blade, due to Raphael's size Metatron looks like a one-handed longsword. All Holy Swords have the power to slice through magic circles and nullify magic. Just by brandishing one a holy knight captain can break nearby bounded fields. The power left by a holy sword on injuries temporarily slows down magic healing techniques. **'Flames of Purification:' A special power unleashed by Holy Knight Captains by calling upon their swords by name. Upon Raphael doing so, Metatron bursts with a pale white flame. The heat released by these flames degrades and erodes nearby magic circles, leaving normal mages completely powerless. *'Baptized Armor:' A special blessed armor used by holy knights, enhancing the wearer's physical capabilities until they're on par with mages. The armor also boasts significant magic resistance. Half-hearted spells will bounce right back, and it can even stop the casual attack spells of Zagan, a Demon Lord candidate. *'Dragon Blood:' Raphael has drank the blood of a dragon, and thus possesses healing abilities that allow him to survive wounds that would easily kill a regular human being. He can quickly heal broken bones and minor organ damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demon Lord and Slave Elf Wife Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Knights Category:Captains Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9